Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (303 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (228 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (210 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (209 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (209 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (202 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (199 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (189 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (180 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (179 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (167 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (162 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (161 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (154 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (152 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (148 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (139 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (119 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (119 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (111 VA titles) (Canadian) #Robin Atkin Downes (108 VA titles) (British) #Jess Harnell (107 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (102 VA titles) (American) † #Nolan North (100 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (98 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cam Clarke (94 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (94 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (94 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (92 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (90 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (88 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (87 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (87 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (86 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (86 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (85 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (84 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (83 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (82 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (81 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (81 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (80 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (78 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (77 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (77 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (75 VA titles) (American) † #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Carlos Alazraqui (74 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (74 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (73 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (73 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (71 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (69 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (69 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (69 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (67 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (67 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (66 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (66 VA titles) (American) † #Crispin Freeman (65 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (63 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (63 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (63 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (63 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (60 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (60 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (60 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (60 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (59 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (57 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (57 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (56 VA titles) (American) † #Kate Higgins (56 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (55 VA titles) (American) #Sherry Lynn (55 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (54 VA titles) (American) † #Jack Angel (54 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (54 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (54 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (53 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (53 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (53 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (52 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (52 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (52 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (51 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (51 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (51 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (50 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (50 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (49 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (49 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (49 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (49 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (49 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (49 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (48 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (48 VA titles) (British) #Joan Gerber (48 VA titles) (American) † #Paul Winchell (48 VA titles) (American) †